Bravo
by NeoMoon
Summary: It was only supposed to be a typical recon, but soon Forrest finds himself trapped in a hellish manison fighting for his life
1. A Prologue of Things to Come

Author's notes 1: This story is based in the S.D Perry Resident Evil Universe, but also in the game's universe. Also I don't have any right's nor claims to Resident evil, Rebecca, Forrest, Wesker or any other copyrighted character, that hell belongs to Capcom and their buddies. 

Resident Evil 

"Bravo"

By: NeoMoon

Prologue:

Darkness surrounded the small clearing, as he stepped into it, he looked up at the cloud streaked night, and sighed, his breath emerging in a whisping mist. He could still smell it, the burning wreckage of the small police helicopter about half a mile back. In a way it was a nice smell, maybe something that would send a dog drooling. He shuddered, the memories of the past half-hour surging forward in his mind. Was it the smell that brought them? He didn't know, but as the night around him silenced, he found he didn't really care, all he knew was that he had to start moving again before those beast returned, he just prayed that the others were fine. He quickly felt the necklace under his shirt, a gift from a friend, then started running again. "Good luck 'Becca." He whispered as he ducked back into the forest.

His name was Forrest, leader of the STARS bravo team, and at this point all he really knew was that nothing had gone as planned, and that something wanted him dead. As he turned into a narrow path once probably used by hikers in a far off time he thought of it, how simple it sounded as Wesker told them. They were to conduct a reconcoince of the mountains downward slop, nothing to it. He laughed at that, at how simple it sounded, how he so stupidly thought that. 

There was a howl in the distance; he stopped, raising his berreta, the only think he was able to grab before the shit hit the fan. His breath was heavy, the air around him cool and moist, a storm was coming he could feel it. Another howl, closer, but still pretty far away. His father would have laughed now. *Clear your head man!* He scolded himself. He waited another moment, his weapon clenched tightly in his hand. Nothing. He released the air he didn't know he was holding, then started running again, slower this time.

***

What the hell was going on! 

She was running, tree branches hitting her, scratching her. She could still feel the warm moist breath on her face, as the fangs of the, of the, she couldn't even explain it got ever closer to her. If it wasn't for Rich she didn't know what would have happened. Now though.

It was dark, and she was alone in this damn maze like forest, the creatures not far behind her. She was tired, so tired, her legs burned, her chest felt about to burst. 

Creak! 

She stopped; spinning round she grabbed the small mace can from her hip holster, and held it out before her. "Good luck this will do you, 'Becca girl." She whispered to herself as the sound got closer.

Nothing, no owls, no bugs, all she could hear was her own heavy breathing. She sighed in relief and lowered the mace. With one final look she started running again, hoping that the mental picture of the map Wesker had shown them was correct.

Before she knew it she was there, at the far end of the clearing, she could see it up ahead, the old mansion. She gulped, even from a quarter mile away the place looked foreboding. She took a awkward step forward then another, soon she found herself running toward it, praying silently that she could make it there safely, at the same time wondering why Wesker told them to stay away from this area.

Almost there! So close! She could make out the texture's now, the simple wood that the mansion was made of. She hurried up the short staircase and slammed into the door. She grabbed at the handle, pulling at it madly. "No, no, no!" She slammed her fist against it, and started pulling and turning the handle again. "Open, damn you, open!"

HOWL!

Her hands fell to there sides limply, and slowly, her whole body resisting the movement turned, her eyes filling with fear as she saw it slowly moving toward her. It's puss infested, sore covered face appearing to be smiling as it slowly walked toward her. A dog? No, it couldn't be a dog; dogs weren't skinned of their flesh, and had bleeding sores covering their entire body. 

She tried to breath but couldn't. She moved her mouth trying to from words, but there was no use, no one would hear her it was all over, she knew it was. The dog creature was closer, she could smell it's breath now, so close, she could remember the teeth so close to her face, it's salvia dripping onto her check. She cringed, and shut her eyes tight as it jumped up, meaning to take her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The dog creature yelped, then fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. The dog was barely an inch away from her. 

"You alright!?"

Rebecca looked toward her right to see to figures move out of the shadows. Her eyes went wide as they finely came into view. "Forrest, Rich!" She screamed, and ran at them, throwing her arms around both men. "I thought I was the only one." She said, tears starting to run down her face.

Forrest laid his hand on her head, running his hand down her short brown hair. "Yeah, but I think it's just us." He backed away from her, then looked over at Rich. "The 'Copter, what do you think happened?"

Rich shook his head and looked down at the blackened ground. "I don't really know." He looked back up at Forrest, his dark blue eyes staring directly Forrest. "Enrico and I just ran a service on it last week."

Forrest nodded, then turned his attention to the mansion. "The Spencer Estate." He said, his voice an awed whisper. He turned back and looked at his to companions. "When I was a kid, I used to hear that this place was hunted by the architect, who went mad and killed himself." He walked up the small stairway and tired the door, cursing under his breath when it wouldn't budge. "The kids used to say that he throw himself off the roof, when it was completed." A slight shiver ran up his spine, and he looked back at the building. "But right now old fireside stories aren't the problem." He looked back at Rich and Rebecca. "We got real monsters to worry about."

Rich looked down at the dog, and nodded. "But if that was the only one."

Forrest shook his head. "No chances. There could be more, and the way I see it, this house is our only safe haven."

Rich was about to object when a howl was heard far off.

Forrest smiled, and kicked the door. There was a loud cracking noise, but the door didn't budge. 

Rich turned and let out a gasp. "Forrest man hurry!" He screamed the panic evident in his voice. 

Rebecca turned, and found what Rich was so worried about. Three more of the dog creatures had appeared from the clearing's edge and were advancing quickly. "Shit Forrest hurry!"

Forrest kicked the door again, again nothing happened. Rebecca turned back, the dogs were less then twenty feet away.

Forrest kicked the door again. Nothing.

Ten feet.

He kicked it again. This time it made a loud creaking sound, but still didn't open. 

Three feet.

"Damn it!" Forrest screamed, kicking the door as hard as he could, sending the heavy oak flying inward, till it hit the wall. "In Now!" He yelled, moving to the side, so Rebecca and Rich could duck into the house. When they were in he threw himself through the doorway, barely missing the dog. "Shut the door. Now!" He screamed as he scrambled to his feet, and drew his weapon.

Rebecca grabbed the door, and flung it, sending it crashing into its frame. There was a loud thud outside. But nothing but them made it through the door.

Forrest turned in a three sixty, taking in the front room of the mansion. It was like an old movie. The center of the room was taken up by a grand staircase, which led midway to a balcony like second floor, then split into to different smaller stairwells. To his left was a double French style oak door. To his right were two more doors. He sighed and walked over to the staircase, collapse onto them, with a heavy sigh.

"We should wait here." He said, his voice calm. "Wesker will surely send in the Alpha team once we haven't reported in."

Rich shook his head and stepped forward. "I don't think that's a good idea." He looked over at Rebecca, then back at Forrest. "We aren't even supposed to be here, remember."

Forrest nodded. "I know, but we should stay here wait for help, and . . ."

"What, starve to death!" Rich interrupted, his voice, filled with a dangerous edge.

There was and odd silence for a few moments, then Rebecca turned, and placed her ear on the door. "Gun shoots." She looked back at the others.

Forrest stood up and ran to the door. Rebecca didn't have a gun, but Rich did. "Come on, it might be one of the others!"

Rich stared at him for a moment, then backed away. "No way are you nuts!"

Forrest hissed then threw the door open, and stepped outside. The door closed behind him

Two of them were running toward the house, the one limping badly and half be dragged by the other. Both were shooting at the dog creature's that were running toward them from both sides.

"Hurry!" He screamed, and ran down the stairs toward the two, taking a few shoots at a dog as it bared to close to one of the men, sending it flying back and hitting the cold ground dead.

He ran forward, grabbing the limping man's other arm, and taking it around his shoulder, and hurried back toward the house.

One off the dogs jumped, Forrest dropped down, spinning around as he did, drawing his berreta forward, and quickly pulling the trigger in a rapid movement. The dog jerked in the air, then fell limply to the ground.

"Move!" Forrest yelled, then grabbed the limping man and ran for the door, which suddenly opened. Rebecca ran out, Rich's berreta clenched tightly in her hand. Forrest knew she was a good shoot, they had qualified together, he just hoped the pressure wouldn't get to her.

"Come on!" She screamed, then took a shoot at one the dogs, hitting it squarely in the head, sending it backwards, dead instantly.

They were there. Rebecca covered them while they ran through the door well. The door slammed, and Forrest turned to see Rebecca leaning against it, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" He asked taking a step forward. She nodded and pushed herself off the door and walked over to the two men. Forrest knew them; they had only joined the STARS recently. Kenneth and Enrico. 

Rebecca was next to Enrico, looking at his leg. It was good she was there, her experience in the medical field was a great asset right now.

"Well?" Forest asked, kneeling down next to her.

"It's sprained." She looked up at him, and he could see the determination in her eyes. He'd seen that look before, in the gulf when he was in the Special Forces. Young privates just out of training. He liked seeing that in her, it meant she wouldn't give easily. "He should be fine." She finished, cutting through Forrest's thoughts.

He shook his head and gave her a goofy smile. "Good." He stood up and looked at the other two men. He sighed, and gave the room another look around. "Strange." He said finally. "I'd think that an abandoned mansion wouldn't be so." He paused a second, trying to find the words. "Well kept."

Kenneth nodded, but Rich just stared ahead, looking at the stairwell, his face and eyes oddly expressionless.

"I think." Rich started, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That we should take a look around."

Forrest nodded, then started up the stairwell. "Fine by me." He turned and looked at the remainder of his team, his soul growing heavier with each face his gaze past over. It was his fault, he knew it now. His poor leadership had cost them.

"We'll split up. 'Becca, you go with Rich." He looked over toward the two doors on his left and nodded to them. "Try them. Enrico, Ken, your with me."

The two men nodded and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"If anything goes wrong, ANYTHING. Come back here." 

All nodded, and then departed to their separate paths. Rebecca looked back as walked through the old door, catching a final glimpse of Forrest before the door closed behind her, and her mission with Rich began.

End Prologue


	2. Hell's Gate

Author's notes 1: This story is based in the S.D Perry Resident Evil Universe, but also in the game's universe. Also I don't have any right's nor claims to Resident evil, Rebecca, Forrest, Wesker or any other copyrighted character, that hell belongs to Capcom and their buddies.

Resident Evil 

"Bravo"

By: NeoMoon

Chapter One:

Rebecca had just come in the door, balancing the bags of groceries between her arms when the phone began to ring. "Shit." She spat out and quickly laid the bags on the floor then ran to the phone grabbing it then falling onto her couch. "This is Rebecca."

"Ms. Chambers." Came a cold voice over the phone. "This is Wesker report into the office." There was a slight pause then he continued. "Now." Then he hung up.

Rebecca sighed and dropped the receiver back down, then looked over at her overly messy coffee table. A chill ran down her back as she picked up the picture of two young girls, lying in a stream. She had over heard one of Alpha team's members, Jill talking when they had first been brought into the case. She didn't want to know what Jill thought now, but she did know that who ever did this had to be stopped.

Some rumors had been spreading about weird occult like rituals taking place up on the mountain a little way off the trails, but like many rumors it wasn't proven. 

Rebecca jumped up from the couch and quickly gathered the paperwork on the case into a yellow folder, and after grabbing her jacket headed out the door, completely forgetting about the bags of groceries on the floor.

It was dusk; the city lights were already flickering on. Rebecca looked around the empty streets and sighed. She lived in the cities downtown area, only about half a mile from the police station, but still that wasn't why she chose this area. This was were Raccoon City's nightlife was. There where clubs all up and down this street, that the colleges students always came to during the weekend. But since the curfew was put into effect. She sighed again and slumped her head, the last attack had been in the park, about five miles from were she lived, but just that one event had made Police Chief Irons and the Major put a curfew into effect. Rebecca looked up, seeing the sun slowly setting over the station which now took up most of her view. It was an ominous building really, and maybe, she would wonder, that is why they chose it.

She stepped into the building just as the moon rose into the night. The officer at the front desk greeted her. Rebecca smiled at her and gave away before heading through the old doors and up a flight of stairs. Their office was one of the only one's on this floor, or at least the only one being used, many of the others had been converted into storage space long before she moved here.

Her footfalls were soft against the tiled floors. As she turned to go down the small lone corridor that lead to the STARS office, she caught two people talking quietly by the vending machines that rested at the far end of the corridor. She hung back a second, trying to make out who was talking. One of them was defiantly Wesker, she could tell that by his sun glasses, but the other . . . His back was turned, and she wasn't the type to make guesses, so with a dismissive shrug she started back down the side corridor that led to the STARS office.

Forrest was the only one in the office; he was sitting at one of the Alpha team member's desk, his feet resting on the desktop, as he leaned back, arms crossed behind his head. She let out a small giggle, which more or less gave away her young age.

"What?" He asked, a faint smile on his face as he kicked his feet back so he could sit right in the chair. "I was just relaxing a little." He gave a goofy smile a jumped up out of the chair. "So, what do you thinks up?"

Rebecca shook her head, then looked down at the folder. "This I suppose." She looked back up at him to see an uncharacteristic seriousness masking his normally playful features. "What's wrong? Forrest?"

Forrest shook his head and sighed, he turned and looked back at the map, a giant red circle enclosing the area of the attacks. "I've lived here my entire live." He walked closer to the map, running his fingers around the circle. "And never not even when I was gone did anything like this happen." He turned to face her, his eyes pale. "I mean the worst thing that ever happened in my live time was when some old man jump out in front of a semi."

Rebecca nodded. In a way she could understand him, she could imagine it. To have something happen in the place of your birth, yet that was all she could do imagine. "We'll find who's ever doing this Forrest. I know we will."

The door opened and Rebecca turned to see Wesker, Enrico, and Rich enter the small office. Wesker was wearing a large toothy smile as he crossed the room, and stopped in front of the map next to Forrest. 

"Good." He said in his cool chilling voice. "You've all made it, I can now begin the debrief."

He had shown them everything. The mountain area taking by Arial and satellite pictures. Not to mention all the first hand accounts of hikers to pass through there with in the last year. Most telling of a strange pack of large dogs, but that was only in the rest months. Rebecca looked down at her folder as Wesker told them this, and flipped through until she found the first victims police report. 

She was found by a small river that was fed into the city by the mountain. As Rebecca read more into this she found herself wondering just what kind of animal would leave the woman in such a state. Not even being in the river would have caused the amount of rot that had consumed the young body. Rebecca sighed and looked back up, noticing that someone had dimmed the lights, and a small projector screen had appeared. Slides. Great!

Wesker slowly went over major landmarks in the mountain area. From the old traveler's rest, to the large rock formation that looked stunningly like an Indian. Rebecca sat and watched, trying to hold back a yawn all through Wesker's debrief until the frame stopped on it. She sat forward; her eyes fixed on the beautiful place that was pictured before her.

"This is the Spencer Estate." Wesker said, pointing at the beautiful mansion. "It was built in the 1950's by the found and CEO of Umbrella Inc." Wesker paused, then gave each of them a look in turn. "As you may very well know Umbrella is the life blood of this city, and there-fore, they have asked us to leave the estate out of the search."

Rebecca jumped up. "All do respect sir, but what the HELL do you mean?"

Wesker lowered his face as to see her through the top of the glasses, and for the first time, she could see the deadly pale blue that rested behind them.

"What I mean Ms. Chambers, is that Umbrella shall be sending in their own people to search the mansion. Understood?"

"Sir, no. We are better trained then a private group could ever be, and . . ."

"And Ms. Chambers you forget that we too are a private group that is heavily found by above said organization. Now sit down!"

Rebecca started at him a moment, determined not to give in, but then she saw those eyes, and found that she was already sitting.

Wesker sighed, annoyed then went back to the slid of the mansion that then switched over to a typical overlay map of the area. "Here is were you will be conducting the reconcocence. If anything happens return to HQ at once. I don't want anything to go wrong."

All there nodded, and Wesker walked away, back toward the office door, and soon disappeared.

Rebecca stood, and walked over to the screen, which still held the image of the last side. There area of search. Forrest came up behind her, his eyebrows oddly narrowed.

"It isn't right." He said at last, and pointed to were the mansion would have been. "These creeps could be hiding in that old place, not everywhere around there, but there."

Rebecca turned her head, and stared at the large man for a second before nodding her agreement. "I know, but who are we in the face of those who make or pain killers." She smiled. "I mean I owe them."

Forrest looked down at her, a perplexed look in his eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Rebecca's smile grew a little. "Well, how else would I put up with you."

Forrest gave a short laugh then hit her softy in the arm. " 'Becca, you need mental help."

She followed behind him, both going into the STARS weapon room. "What, gonna hook me up with your Shrink?"

He gave her a quick gaze that told her that it might be time to stop. *Stupid, 'Becca!* She yelled at herself. Why had she forgotten? Stupid, stupid! 

After the Gulf, Forrest had been one of the soldiers to be infected by what was now known as Gulf War Syndrome. Rebecca had forgotten that he was in fact seeing a therapist.

She looked over at him for another second, before turning her attention to what she needed. It was all laid out for them, in simple stacks. Frag vest, berreta, and two magazines of fifteen rounds each. She looked over at Forrest who gazed down at his own .9mm, before shoving it in his holster, and grabbing a shotgun, as well as a round belt for that.

"You okay?" She asked as they left the arms room, and quickly wrote down the items they had "sprung".

"Yeah." His voice was soft and withdrawn. Rebecca really hoped she hadn't hurt him. "Come on, rich will be down checking the 'copter by now." He gave a quick glance around. "Enrico, when you're down lock up. The police here are under funded as it is."

Enrico turned the .45 Colt he had recently bought off of another STARS member, Barry, held out before him. "Will Do, Chief."

Forrest sighed and headed for the door Rebecca close behind him, struggling to put the frag vest on.

The 'copter's blades were slowly starting to rotate, Rich was seated in the cockpit, stripped in and read to go. Forrest smiled and slightly shook his head. "I guess he's ready!" He said, yelling back to Rebecca who didn't answer him.

There was a weird silence that fell over them as the Helicopter slow lifted off the pad on the roof of the police station. Rebecca looked over the side as the city slowly did what Forrest would have called "Zoom out". Soon though the lights of the small city were gone, slowly being replaced by the thinning strands of the suburbs, and finally disappearing into nothing. They were now over the darkened sea of the Raccoon Forest, which made it's home in the ancient Appellations. Rebecca shivered, and pulled on the sweater she had brought with. It was unseasonable cold, and as she looked around the 'copter she knew she wasn't the only one feeling it.

She slid over toward Forrest, and smiled, pulling out a small necklace, with a silver cross out of her pants pocket. "This is for you!" She screamed over the sound of the 'copters propellers. "To say I'm sorry!"

He smiled, and put out his hand, curling it up as she dropped the small gift into his hand. "Thank you!" He yelled as he unclipped the brace and slung it around his neck, carefully tucking it under his shirt when it was done.

Rebecca smiled at him and was about to say something when Rich yelled from the front. Quickly Forrest jumped up and hurried forward. He pounded his fist against the metal wall, and almost pushing Rich out of the way took a look at the instruments. "Do your best!" She heard him yell, then he came back, a somber look on his face. "Brace yourselves!" He yelled, and walked over to his seat and clamped in. "We're in for a bumpy landing."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked after she buckled herself in next to him.

Forrest shook his head. "We're leaking fuel, Rich is gonna try and set us down before it becomes worse but . . ."

CREAK, THUMP!

Forrest and Rebecca looked up toward the ceiling, just as the craft nosed dived forward, spinning out of control. Rebecca forced herself to bend forward, to fight the gravity that wanted to push her against the cold metal wall.

They were dead. That was all that came to mind, as they neared the ground ever faster. Rebecca's body flew backwards, hitting the steel frame hard, and leaving her dazed, so in reality when it happened she thought she was dreaming.

As the helicopter neared the ground, Rich nearly breaking the controls forced the craft into an arc, which set it down without to much damage, hell with only minor damage. He smiled to himself as they all shakily jumped out of the wreaked craft, and looked about them.

"Were are we?" Rebecca said. Making her way back to the 'copter to grab her Med. case and berreta.

HOWL!

She stopped dead in her tracks, barely noticing Forrest run by her and quickly grabbing his own weapon.

"Stay close!" He yelled. And that was when the shit hit the fan.

End Chapter One. 


	3. Night Terror

Author's notes 1: This story is based in the S.D Perry Resident Evil Universe, but also in the game's universe. Also I don't have any right's nor claims to Resident evil, Rebecca, Forrest, Wesker or any other copyrighted character, that hell belongs to Capcom and their buddies.

Resident Evil 

"Bravo"

By: NeoMoon

Chapter Two:

The lighting was crude at best. As Forrest walked through hall he could swear he heard noises. He continually found himself looking over his shoulder much to Ken and Enrico's delight.

"Bet he still check under the bed." Enrico said just loud enough to Ken. 

Ken let out laugh, then looked at Forrest. "Sorry man."

Forrest waved him off, then stopped. "How much ammo you two got?"

"Twenty four rounds, plus what I got in now." Enrico said, taking an auto loader from a pocket on his frag vest.

"Three clips." Ken said, as he slammed a clip into his berreta.

Forrest nodded, then checked the door. Locked.

He sighed, and started back down the hallway, his eyes darting to the many shadows that seemed to move around them, like ghost.

Forrest sighed again, and wondered briefly if he was just being overly paranoid. He shook his head and turned the corner.

Someone was walking toward them, their left foot dragging on the ground behind them making a sickening scrapping sound.

One of the missing people? Enrico went to step forward, to go help whom ever it was that was walking toward them. Forrest didn't know why but he held up his free arm, blocking Enrico.

"Who are you?" Forrest asked, watching as the man approached, his body seeming to move in the shadows, yet he did not answer. Forrest lowered his arm, bringing up the berreta with his other, and holding it tightly before him, squarely focused on the figure approaching. "Who are you?" Forrest said again, his voice filling with a dangerous edge he was all too familiar with. Still no answer. "If you don't answer, I will be forced to shoot."

The figure in the shadows still did not answer, but raised his arms toward them, the shadows falling away as he came.

Forrest's eyes grew wide, and he could feel himself moving backwards, into his friends. A single word registered in his mind, and found it's way to his lips. "Zombie." He said in an awed, fearful whisper.

But no, no it couldn't be. Zombies were only the works of cheesy Hollywood makeup artist. But here now in front of him one walked toward them. It's skin pale and ripping, the scent of decay raising from it, coming toward them. Oh god what a smell! Why hadn't they been able to smell it earlier?

Forrest at last found himself, the creature, the Zombie not more then a arms length away, when he finally fired, the shot from the berreta seeming to break a weird silence that had seized them all, for within seconds, Ken and Enrico also fired.

The hall filled with the deafening sound of gun fire as the Zombie was forced back with every shot, but still it did not fall, and still, if not slowly it came at them it's arms outstretched, waiting to be fed. 

"Fall damn you! Fall!" Forrest screamed as he emptied his clip, and quickly slammed another into his berreta.

But the Zombie did not fall, and soon Forrest found himself slowly moving backwards, Ken and Enrico had stopped shooting and were at the doorway, waiting, but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't be defeated by this, thing.

***

Rebecca turned, and ran back toward the door that led into the main room. Shot's had just been fired. She turned back to Rich who stood by an odd statue of a woman holding vase. She wanted to help, to go running to her friends, but she had been given an order, and now she had to obey.

"Lock the door." Rich said flatly, as he walked over to another door and waited for her. Rebecca looked at him for a second then shaking her head did as he had said.

She walked over, and watched as Rich slowly opened the door, keeping his berreta held out as he entered. Rebecca didn't understand why he was doing this, why he was being so damned careful.

It was a long hallway. As Rebecca walked through it she couldn't help but notice the many cases that lined the left-hand side. She wanted to stop, But Rich had already turned the corner, she sighed and ran after to catch up with him.

***

*Damn it!* Rich screamed in his mind. It had all sounded so freaking simple! He leaned against the wall, and banged his fist against its papered surface.

The dogs, the freaking dogs wee the cause of all this! Why hadn't Wesker told him about the dogs? 

He could remember it clearly, how he had been chosen from the New York branch to help in this, but now, now he wasn't quite sure now, Wesker didn't tell him. Why hadn't he been told!?

He had only been supposed to keep them away from the mansion, that was all, keep them away, make sure they found nothing. It sounded all so simple.

Rich slumped his head, and shook it. What was he to do now? He looked at his berreta; his eyes growing wide as the realization came to him.

"Keep them away." Wesker said. "Keep them away at all cost."

"Are you alright?"

Rich almost jumped. He looked over and smiled at the young girl that stood next to him. "Yeah." He lied. "I'm fine."

Rebecca nodded, her eyes shooting the door that lay ahead. 

"Let's go then." Rich said, his voice suddenly had a kind of determination in it.

***

It lay only three feet away; it's decaying body shaking as the shock of the wound slowly registered throughout its body. 

Forrest guessed it was once a man like him, but what he didn't understand was how it became what it was. He turned and walked away, his stomach slowly untying the knots within. It was on him, its arms wrapping around when he finely killed it. Something inside of him, a memory from childhood maybe, he really didn't know, all he knew was that it had saved him, and shown the creature's weakness. He looked at Ken and Enrico who leaned against the wall, a goofy smile playing on his face for a second. "Aim for the head." His face was serious again, and he walked out of the hallway without another word.

They could here the ticking of a cock beneath them now. Forrest walked over to the ledge of the balcony like upper room and looked over its edge, down into the mansion's dining room. What surprised him was the rotting food on the table, and again he wondered why.

He looked over seeing Enrico and Ken examining a statue of a woman.

"Odd." Enrico said, his voice bewildered as he looked over toward Forrest. "Why have a statue here?"

Forrest shrugged and started for a door on the far right side. "Ken." He said as he reached for the doorknob. "I saw a door when I looked down. Go check it out."

Ken nodded, and soon he disappeared through the door and headed downstairs.

***

It was quiet, he hated the quiet. All there was in the dining room were his footfalls and the ticking of the old Grandfather clock.

Tick tock, tick tock.

Rich had been staring at for a while now as he circled the room. It had been his third time threw, making sure all way safe, and now he stood by the clock, staring at it, not really knowing why, but just staring at it. A small voice spoke to him in the back of his head, his father's voice, but he couldn't understand it, the words sounded like those spoken under water. Ken shook his head, and with a final glance he walked toward the door, his footfalls seeming to fade until there was nothing.

It was a long narrow hallway, to his left it curved and disappeared out of view. To his right it continued till it reached a single wooden door. There were two other doors as well; he'd try them first.

He glanced over to his left again, to where the hallway turned and disappeared; a slight shiver ran up his back. Yes he would check the doors first.

Locked all of them. He slumped against the final one and sighed as he looked down the hall and to where he would venture next. His stomach was in nuts, his mind was screaming to stay away, he wanted to listen, he really did, but he had a duty to his leader. And so, with a final sigh he pushed back his shoulders, lifted himself off the door, and began to walk down the hallway.

His movements made no sounds as his feet slowly made their way over the thick carpet, his breathing amazingly steady. He had just past the door to the dining room when he heard someone outside, getting closer to the door. He froze, and slowly he raised his berreta, preparing for the worst.

***

It was luck, it had to be! How else could he explain losing Rebecca so easily. He was proud of himself to say the least, the smile growing on his face every time he thought of how easy it was.

He had gotten ahead of her, and so he ducked into a small empty room and listened for her to pass, when she had he sneaked out and made his way here.

The dining room was larger then he would have thought. He looked around it from the entrance door, not daring to move. After a few seconds he though it safe and began to walk forward, being careful to stay close to the wall so that he wouldn't be noticed from above. He stopped at the fireplace, and looked at the door ahead of him. *Could they be that way?* He thought as he walked forward toward the door.

He brought out his berreta and kept firmly gripped in his hand as he opened the door, and looked inside, instantly being greeted by the barrel of another berreta.

"Jesus Christ!" He screamed and jumped away from the door.

He heard a sigh of relieve and soon saw Ken come to the door.

"Sorry man." The young man said with a small-relieved smile on his face. "I thought you might be one of the monsters."

"Monsters?" Rich asked, slowly stepping into the hall. "You mean he dog thing?"

Ken holstered his weapon and slumped against the wall. "No man, something else." He shook his head then looked Rich straight in the face. "Zombies, man."

Rich felt like laughing. He shook his head, and made his final decision. The boy deserved it if he fell apart so easily.

Rich raised his berreta, and pointed it at Ken.

"Hey, Rich man, what's going on?"

"Shut up!" Rich hissed, his eyes flaring. "I was promised so much!" He stepped forward, as Ken stepped back. "All I had to do was keep you assholes from the mansion! But no!"

Rich was walking backwards, sweet pouring off his face.

The boy turned the corner, and then he screamed.

Rich ran over, still holding the berreta out, knowing he would have to shoot the boy, but as he turned the corner he froze at what he saw, and he could feel a strong burning in his stomach that raised upwards.

The boy had been right, there were zombies. It was on him, tearing at the flesh on the boy's neck, crimson liquid running down its pale chapped lips and chin. I looked up for a second, it's blank emotionless eyes fixing on Rich, then it went back to its meal.

"Help me." Ken pleaded, outstretching his arm as the creature bight into him.

Rich slowly raised his weapon, his hands shaking, his gripped tighter then he could ever remember. And with one shoot Ken fell, and the Zombie followed, eager to finish it's meal.

Rich backed away, never turning it's back on the creature, and retreated into the hallway, were he leaned against the wall and vomited.

"Oh God." He whispered as he wiped bile from his chin. "What hell is this." All he could hear was tick of the old grandfather clock, and far away a gun shoot.

End Chapter Two

Author's Note 2: What did you think? Please tell me, I really like to know that my stories are being read, because that is why I write. So please, please, please tell me. Oh and Chapter Three should be out soon.


	4. Remissions

Author's notes 1: This story is based in the S.D Perry Resident Evil Universe, but also in   
the game's universe. Also I don't have any rights nor claims to Resident evil, Rebecca,   
Forrest, Wesker or any other copyrighted character, that hell belongs to Capcom and their   
buddies.  
  
Resident Evil:  
"Bravo"  
Chapter Three  
  
She was alone, walking through deserted hallways, trying to remember where it was that she had   
made the wrong turn.  
  
Rich had disappeared, she remembered reaching a flight of stairs and waiting for her partner,   
but he never came, so she went back, and hadn't found him, and now . . .  
  
"I'm lost!" She screamed and leaned against the grimy counter. She sighed and tried to think,   
that was as it stood at this point all she could really do. She let her head fall back, and she   
closed her eyes, welcoming the light feeling that was coming over her.  
  
She was tired, and wished she could just lay down, but she knew she couldn't, so with an unhappy   
groan she pushed herself away and walked back over to the elevator that had brought her down   
here.   
  
It didn't work; it had somehow been turned off. She slammed her on the fence that was the door   
to the elevator. With a soft curse rolling of her tongue she turned, and walked back into the   
small kitchen.   
  
***  
  
Forrest wasn't sure what he had heard, but it had been over ten minutes since he heard the shots  
go off and even longer since he'd sent Ken to go look down stairs. He picked his berretta up   
off the matted carpet and turned. Enrico was still sitting, an odd look covering his tanned   
face.  
  
"What are thinking about?" Forrest asked, leaning against wall, and looking at his long time   
friend.  
  
Enrico shook his head and stood up. "Just being paranoid, that's all." He smiled, and started   
down the narrow stairwell.  
  
Forrest followed behind him, knowing that he shouldn't pry, but something told him that he was   
thinking the same thing as Enrico. "You thinking we've been had?"  
  
Enrico stopped, and turned looking out on of the large windows that lined the dark hallway.   
Forrest turned to look out the window as well but turned away as he saw one of the monster dogs   
pacing just beyond. Finally Enrico nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, don't you find it odd?" He turned his head just enough so he could see Forest   
out of the corner of his eye. "We were told to stay away from here, this whole area. Was this   
why?"  
  
Enrico turned to walk away when the window shattered, and he fell to the ground, one of the   
monster dogs, on top of him, and within seconds began to bite into his leg. Enrico screamed   
as the creature tore into him. He looked up at Forrest; his eyes were full of fear as he saw   
Forrest level his weapon toward him. *Oh God he's going to shot me.* He thought just before   
a loud shot was heard throughout the hallway.   
  
The dog yelped and fell away from Enrico, a small chunk off meat still in its mouth. Forrest   
ran over to his friend, ripping off a piece of his shirt and making it into a tight tourniquet   
around his friend's upper leg, hoping to stop the bleeding. He looked over at the dog he'd just   
killed, and what he saw amazed him. There were two bullet holes. He turned his head, and   
finally he noticed someone sitting in the shadows, of the hall's far right corner.  
  
"Which one got 'em first?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
Forrest smiled and walked over to Rich, and helped him up. "Where's Rebecca?" He asked as they   
made their way back to Enrico.   
  
Rich shook his head. "Don't know we got separated, I heard gun shoots awhile ago so I came   
looking thinking maybe it was her.  
  
Forrest nodded, then looked back down at his other friend. "How is it?" He asked, already   
knowing the answer.  
  
Enrico gave a guff sigh then with some help from the other two men, got on his feet. "Been   
better." He said as he leaned against the column in the center of the hall.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca stepped out of the shaft and into the darkened hallway. She slumped against the wall   
and started to rub her arms. She still couldn't believe she was stupid enough to try and climb   
that shaft, but she did, and she was all right. She smiled, and pushed herself off the wall,   
hoping to find a way back to the main room.  
  
  
She took the small can of mace out of her pack, and wished that she hadn't dropped her gun, for   
what seemed like the millionth time. With a heavy sigh she started to walk down the darkened   
hallway.  
  
There was no noise. Nothing, not even the soft hum of lights she was so accustomed to hearing.   
Her only companion was the sound off her feet hitting the soft carpeting, and even that sounded   
far away.  
  
She rounded a corner and stopped. Then she screamed.  
  
It turned; a thing that looked almost human came toward her, arms outstretched, reaching for her.  
She sprayed the air in front of her with the mace, but nothing happened it kept coming for her.  
  
  
Finally without really knowing she did so, she turned and ran, stopping at the elevator, she   
looked back, turning to see the creature's arms slowly emerge from the corner, and then the rest   
of it, and just as slowly turn to look at her with eyes that seemed to bulge as if something   
pushed at them from behind.  
  
Rebecca could feel her gorge rise as she watched in frozen horror as this thing approached.  
  
She looked down the shaft; the top of the elevator was only a floor down. She back down the   
hall, the creature was closer, maybe a dozen feet away. She looked back down the shaft, then   
back at the creature, she could smell its breath now, the sickening smell of rotted meat. She   
looked down the shaft just as the creature's rotting hand touched her shoulder, and with a gasp   
she threw herself downward into the shaft, leaving the creature looking hungrily after her.  
  
She felt herself hit the hard cold metal that was the elevator's roof. She felt the pain   
shooting through her body. She saw her vision blur into a blood red nothingness, which gave way   
to pure darkness.  
  
***  
  
Enrico was too much, and Rich wasn't helping all that much. Forrest readjusted his friend's arm   
over his shoulders and finally stopped, leaning against the giant double doors in the front   
room. Something had gone wrong, so he followed his own plan, he came back here to regroup, only   
problem was two of his group was missing, and another was badly wounded. He sighed heavily and   
pushed the door behind him, causing a series of loud barks from the other side.  
  
He pushed himself off the door and slumped beside the other two on the stairs. He looked over   
at Enrico and saw that the man had already figured out what was going through Forrest's mind.   
"Rich, I'm going to go look for Rebecca, and Ken." He said, getting up and walking toward the   
door Rebecca and Rich had entered almost an hour earlier. "Rich stay hear and watch Enrico.   
Make sure he doesn't get any worse.  
  
Forrest opened the door and started going through.  
  
"Anything else?" Rich asked, stopping the man.  
  
Forrest turned and smiled. "Yeah, pray." Saying that he closed the door, and was gone.  
  
After Rich was sure Forrest was well away he turned his attention back to Enrico.  
  
"Man." He said, wrinkling up his nose at the sight of the mutilated flesh. "That looks bad."  
  
"Yeah, and it feels worse." Enrico retorted.  
  
"IT could get infected, I thought I saw some antiseptic spray back in one of the rooms I went   
through."  
  
Enrico nodded, and propped himself up on his elbows. "You saying we break an order?"  
  
"I'm saying we try and help save that leg of yours."  
  
Enrico looked down at what was left of his lower leg, deep down he knew it couldn't be saved,   
but that was deep down. Finally the big man nodded.  
  
Rich smiled as he helped Enrico to stand. Something in that smile made Enrico shiver.  
  
***  
  
He still stood in the first room, looking at the statue of the woman carrying the large jug.   
He smiled at it, and wondered how such a place could hold such beauty. He shrugged the thought   
off and continued into the next room.  
  
It was a long hall; on it's left were glass cases full of plaster moldings of human and animal   
bones. Again Forrest found himself amazed by the complete contrast of this place.  
  
He walked down the hall, turning were it cut into the corner. The next hall was also quiet, he   
smiled to himself, happy that he hadn't run into any more zombie's or demon dogs. He stopped at   
the door, an odd sense coming over him that he had just jinked himself. He sighed, ignoring   
that feeling and walked into the next room. Another hall. At the end it cut right, there was   
a also a door on the left, right before the cut, also one a little closer on the right.  
  
He looked toward the closer door, then at the one farther up, and decided to go for that one.  
  
His footfalls were loud on the old oak floor, for some reason they sounded louder, and that too   
sent something up his spine, for it weirdly sounded like the furnerl drums in those fantasy   
movies his girlfriend liked to watch.  
  
As he opened the door he heard the screech of a crow over head  
Author's note 2: In case you're wondering how Forrest entered a room that Rebecca had locked in   
Chapter two then that means you weren't paying attention. I did say she backtracked a little.   
I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Thanks for sticking with me this long.  
  
NeoMoon '01  



End file.
